


Furiously Dabbing the Drowned Computer

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [25]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Clumsiness, Clumsy Dan Howell, Dabbing, Domestic, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Dan had just wanted to sit down after a long week and play a game and relax, so perhaps knocking a pint of water over his computer wasn't the best start. However, he could trust Phil to cheer him up.





	Furiously Dabbing the Drowned Computer

_Based on the following tweets:_

 

 

**5th of August 2017**

Dan had had a long week full with social obligations and he’d just wanted to sit down and enjoy a little gaming on his own to rewind and recharge.

First, he’d spent three days in a row hanging out with Phil’s family. It had been a lot of fun to hang out with the Lesters, like it always was. Going to see Wicked had been pleasantly surprising. Afterwards, their Japanese friends Duncan and Mimei had come visit London and he and Phil had played tourist guides. And this morning, he’d been to brunch with an old friend who had spontaneously reached out.

All that was well and good but Dan felt sufficiently drained now. He had reached his maximum for social interaction for the week and all he wanted to do now was sit in his home and not have to have any social interactions for a while.

It was different with Phil, who never really did drain Dan like other people, but Dan was happy to retreat to his little desktop corner next to his electric piano. After brunch, he’d had to do a load of work and a bit of crisis management with a sponsored video, so he just wanted a quiet couple of hours to progress in the game he’d just started.

He always tried his best to remember to drink water, so he’d filled one of their giant glasses all the way to the top and sat it down on the coaster on his left. He got comfortable in the great chair, which he was still so happy that he had invested in when they moved.

He turned on the computer and rubbed his tired eyes. This would be a nice distraction and the prospect of doing something that didn’t require too much brainpower or social interactions pleased Dan a lot.

He had damned his long arms and clumsiness before but when he felt his hand make contact with the still full glass of water, he cursed internally again. It went over the side of his desk, splashing water everywhere.

He jerked back as some of the water got on him but then he just sat and looked at the mess he’d made for a couple of seconds before he registered that his computer was down there and he’d just drowned it.

Then he ran frantically from the room to fetch paper towels. Phil heard the rapid steps of Dan, and knowing that the brunet didn’t willingly rush around, he came to investigate what was going on.

He found Dan awkwardly manoeuvring his computer to sit on the edge of the desk. When he lifted it up, water visibly poured out of the black box. Phil smacked a hand over his mouth as he almost laughed at the sight of Dan.

Dan’s brow was furrowed in concentration as he tried to dab the computer dry. He really hoped it wasn’t broken, though he could hardly blame it if that had been the case. A pint of water was a deadly foe to anything electronic.

“Need a little help?” Phil asked and stepped into the room.

“Phil? Yeah, hold this while I try to assess the damage to the wires,” Dan requested and when he looked at Phil added “and this is no laughing matter, Lester. Our Internet might be out.”

That made Phil’s amused expression vanish from his face. They would still have data on their phones they could tether to if necessary but it still sucked if their Internet was out.

Unfortunately, they had to unplug cord because they both knew water and electricity wasn’t a good match. That meant the Internet did indeed stop working. After the two of them had dabbed away any visible signs of moisture, Dan balanced the computer between the corners of his piano and the desk.

“And you keep insisting I’m the clumsy one, butter fingers,” Phil teased as they viewed the drowned corner.

“Hey, this wasn’t because of my butter fingers. I flung my whole arm into the glass,” Dan argued.

“Poor spatial awareness then. Still makes you clumsy,” Phil sing-sang.

Dan grumbled a response and composed a tweet. Half of his tweets that weren’t links to videos felt like they were mini episodes of Reasons Why Dan’s a Fail.

“Hmm, Dan… maybe you should have considered your wording a little more,” Phil commented when he saw Dan’s tweet and the moment later, Dan caught up with what Phil meant.

His notifications flooded like they always did when he tweeted something but a lot of the tweets were just talking about dabbing, as in they imagined that he was just stood next to his drowned computer and doing that ridiculous arm movement that should have died in 2016.

Dan groaned but tweeted out a follow up to correct the assumption. Meanwhile, Phil had moved over to the balancing computer and did a few dabs. Dan almost toppled over with laughter.

Phil had always done dabbing so slowly and awkwardly that the sight didn’t fail to make Dan smile, even if it also made him cringe. Phil had even gone as far as to have the partially wet paper towels pieces in his hand while he dabbed. Dan tried to snap a photo of it but Phil was too fast.

“It’s just a fun image, isn’t it?” Phil asked and darted forward to stand next to Dan again.

“And now I can confirm it’s even more hilarious to see someone actually do it. Dork.”

“Like you didn’t know that they’d think that, meme culture enthusiast,” Phil commented and strolled out the room and left Dan completely baffled.

However, he also felt a lot lighter and less worried about his computer and their wires. He was lucky to have someone like Phil to cheer him up and distract him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually written just a week or so after it happened (so mid-August) but I've held off on posting it because I needed to write the others before it. But I actually really like how this one turned out - I need to remember to write them closer to the tweets. I hope you liked it, let me know your thoughts?
> 
> I have another phan tweet dabble going up on Wednesday. Subscribe to the series if you'd like to see that.


End file.
